Pokemon Uranium and Neptunium
Story An all new region is coming your way, The Xaca region. Xenon Town was a quiet and peaceful place. Then, Team Radioactive came!!! They turned peaceful Xenon town into busy, polluted Xenon City! Team Radioactive wants to turn the beautiful nature of the pokemon world into big cities to make money. Get a pokemon, Travel across the Xaca Region, Become a champion and STOP TEAM RADIOACTIVE!!!!! Also, 4 new types are introduced: Cosmic, Sound, Light and Special. And a new Status: Soaked! Characters Jake: The male protagonist in Pokemon Uranium and Neptunium or Semi rival when Xena Xena: The female protagonist in Pokemon Uranium and Neptunium or Semi rival when Jake Professer Spruce: '''He is a young professer that gives you your first pokemon '''Nico: '''Your main rival as a boy and your best friend '''Nina: '''Your main rival as a girl and your best friend '''Patrick: '''Your Secondary rival '''Julia: Your Thirdary Rival Pokedex: Regular 001: Wheataca Grass 002: Frescalla Grass/Ice 003: Alfalfreeze Grass/Ice 004: Flartle Fire 005: Flortise Fire/Ground 006: Tuaturtas Fire/Ground 007: Aarduct Water 008: Sewanteater Water/Poison 009: Grimeodillo Water/Poison 010: Tretoad Grass/Flying 011: Flightoad Grass/Flying 012: Ribbitair Grass/Flying 013: Chirplink Flying/Sound 014: Quartine Flying/Sound 015: Notine Flying/Sound 016: Lightza Electric 017: Pitchning Electric 018: Nightricity Electric/Dark 019: Kentapod Bug 020: Coonleaf Bug 021: Flipperfly Bug/Flying 022: Celepede Bug/Cosmic 023: Celapod Bug/Cosmic 024: Celefly Bug/Cosmic 025: Steaseam Water/Fire 026: Smosplash Water/Fire 027: Moonlite Normal 028: Pixiton Normal/Fairy 029: Draclet Dragon 030: Galalet Dragon/Cosmic 031: Unilet Dragon/Cosmic 032: Spaceon Cosmic 033: Lumineceon Light 034: Vibrateon Sound 035: Specon Special 036: Pyryter Fire/Bug 037: Webantula Fire/Bug 038: Blunny Normal 039: Baloonie Normal/Flying 040: Heliwabbit Normal/Flying 041: Bulbio Electric 042: Bulbelope Electric/Light 043: Bulberrius Electric/Light 044: Pixxe Fairy/Cosmic 045: Pixonto Fairy/Cosmic 046: Tikile Grass 047: Vooduel Grass/Fire 048: Matchkurs Grass/Fire 049: Chargeleo Electric 050: Zaplion Electric 051: Purepup Water 052: Pupool Water 053: Neogeo Rock 054: Geodaunt Rock/Dragon 055: Podplan Cosmic/Steel 056: Metballs Cosmic/Steel 057: Haloes Light/Flying 058: Warpulse Cosmic/Fairy 059: Soulbeam Cosmic/Fairy 060: Deerbeat Sound/Normal 061: Elktune Sound/Normal 062: Moosicale Sound/Normal 063: Owlunar Dark/Cosmic 064: Equihootz Dark/Cosmic 065: Lunightawk Dark/Cosmic 066: Sharkrash Water/Steel 067: Impuncture Water/Steel 068: Duclife Grass 069: Leafgoose Water/Grass 070: Sproutswan Water/Grass 071: Spirawk Flying/Ghost 072: Haunteagle Flying/Ghost 073: Flaraffe Fire 074: Rhipool Water 075: Leaphant Grass 077: Zapbra Electric 078: Medipo Psychic 079: Wombrass Steel 080: Platyshade Dark 081: Pararose Grass/Flying 082: Florakeet Grass/Flying 083: Darkratt Fire/Dark 084: Watthole Water 085: Vortexel Water/Electric 086: Bontomb Ghost/Dark 087: Undread Ghost/Dark 088: Moodie Normal 089: Emocow Normal/Fire 090: Tapscale Dragon 091: Anidrag Dragon/Sound 092: Snifland Ground 093: Badgem Ground 094: Diamound Ground/Light 095: Punchabee Fighting 096: Boxxeroo Fighting 097: Kangasok Fighting/Rock 098: Finsplash Water 099: Slasharrow Water/Flying 100: Divinch Water/Flying 101: Rokrane Rock 102: Boulstork Rock 103: Fevmu Poison 104: Eflu Poison 105: Sikkstrich Poison/Flying 106: Steelyn Steel 107: Irguana Steel/Grass 108: Cubbi Fire/Steel 109: Kinglin Fire/Steel 110: Octillish Water/Rock 111: Ponciata Fairy/Psychic 112: Fiestao Fairy/Psychic 113: Hawakit Grass/Normal 114: Meowmaui Grass/Normal 115: Aceel Water 116: Morace Water/Flying 117: Elphes Fairy 118: Gnombrawl Fairy/Fighting 119: Hummingburn Flying/Fire 120: Flipperoast Flying/Fire 121: Droneedle Cosmic/Bug 122:Sixbat Dark 123: Ninbat Dark/Flying 124: Elevefox Dark/Flying 125: Gravitude Ground 126: Gravitron Ground/Sound 127: Ratiorega Ground/Sound 128: Mega Ratiorega Sound/Light 129: Kitsun Cosmic/Fire 130: Tanoon Cosmic/Rock 131: Hyroxx Normal/Ground 132: Quokkale Ground/Rock 133: Lizarr Normal 134:Wavodiel Water 135: Shrubliz Grass 136: Ventagor Fire 137: Flyphoon Water/Flying 138: Circledrag Dragon 139: Dragodillo Dragon/Fighting 140: Dracoschere Dragon/Flying 141: Alieo Cosmic 142: Tractonn Cosmic 143: Uforona Cosmic/Psychic Pokedex: Legendary 144: Flarus Fire/Water 145: Wateus Water/Grass 146: Graseus Grass/Fire 147: Mew (Strand 2) Psychic/Fairy 148: Mewtwo (Strand 2) Psychic/Fairy 149: Zeaqus Poison 150: Jackaloop Normal/Rock 151: Moltuck Fire/Flying 152: Lavoose Fire/Flying 153: Xeleona Psychic/Light 154: Uraniroo Poison/Special 155: Neptudile Water/Special 156: Plutron Special/Cosmic 157: Timadouse Psychic/Cosmic 158: Chillion Ice/Electric 159: Laviper Fire/Poison 160: Kensedad Bug/Rock 161: Uyanarsa Water/Ghost New Moves * The move was already a move before the game and it switched types Cosmic: Space Blast Astroflare Saturn Swap Uni Blast Spacial Force Lunar Rain Meteor Mash* Cosmic Power* Lunar Dance* Dark Void* Light: Sololink Shining Bright Energy Source Shimmerblast Solar Beam* Sound: Echolocation Volume Limit Tempo Beam Stuck-in-the-head Hyper Voice* Special U-Flare N-Soak P-Beam Water: Drench Pump Ground: Warp Break V-Shift Fire: ''' Flare Surf '''Steel: Railovator V-Blast Psychic: Encase Happy Curse Fairy: V-Bomb Electric: Clash Bomb New Abilities Inner You: Transforms into Inner Form Burn Degree: If the opponent is hit with any move with a critical hit, it is burned Electronic Pressure: If the opponent is hit with any move its a critical hit Xtra Move: If you faint, you can use one last move HM'S HM01: Cut Given to you by Professer Spruce in Route 1 HM02: Fly Given to you by Nico/Nina on Route 7 HM03: Surf Found on Route 8 in a hidden grotto with Xena/Jake HM04: Strength Given to you by Nico/Nina on Route 10 HM05: Whirlpool Found in Stonewall Cave HM06: Railovater Given to you by Professer Juniper on Route 14 HM07: Rock Smash Given to you by the Holous Elder at Holous Village HM08: Waterfall Found in Lutuce City HM09: Flare Surf Droppen by Omega at Radioactive HQ HM10: Rock Climb Found in Setaha Cave HM11: Warp Speed Given to you by Professer Spruce at Orbit Mountian/Swamstone Valley Towns, Citys, Routes and Landmarks Xenon City (Zee-non) Route 1: Sparkling Path Radioactive Plant (Not unlocked until post game) Nitro Town (Nee-tro) Route 2: Oceanside Walk Calsea Forest Route 3: Tiny Calsea City* (Cal-see-uh) Shimmerstone Cave/Shimmerstone Pass Route 4 Route 5 Golsen City* (Gal-sun) Blotch Cavern Route 6 Blotch Mountain Selvar City* (Sell-ver) Route 7 Route 8 Aieter Island* (Ate-Ur) Route 9 Vandus Town (Von-doos) Route 10 Neo Cave Calatornus City* (Calla-tor-nuse) Tropinta Valley Route 11 Eistes City* (Ee-stis) Route 12 Stonewall Cave Route 13/Abandoned Tower Plusas City* (Ploo-sis) Lilport Town (Lilp-ort) Route 14: Fiery Fjord Holous Village (Hall-oe-us) Route 15 Lutuce City* (Loo-tooce) Route 16 Radioactive HQ Badge Check Gates Victory Road Zero Archepelago (Pokemon Leauge) Route 17 Setaha Town (See-Ta-Hah Sehata Cave Route 18 Oldbit Mountain Swamstone Valley Icotone Cavern Dirtond Mountian Midnight City**x5 Outpost Island * Has a gym **times number Home to a legendary or mythical pokemoj Gym Leaders #1: Minnie/Type: Rock/Female/Dig Badge #2: Splat/Type: Water/Male/Torrent Badge #3: Sylvia/Type: Steel/Female/Gild Badge #4: Lighten/Type: Light/Male/Clash Badge #5: Echna/Type: Sound/Female/Ping Badge #6: Cosmo/Type: Cosmic/Male/Planet Badge #7: Buzzy/Type: Bug/Female/Mosquitoe Badge #8: Graven/Type: Ghost/Male/Grave Badge E4 and Champion E4 Noah/Dark/Male Angela/Ground/Female Izzy/Grass/Female Joey/Special/Male Champion Carter/Mix/Male (Mainly Ghost) Trainer Classes |} Team Radioactive As I said in the Story, Team Radioactive wants to pollute the world and make money Members: Grunts Admin Lenkan Admin Johnii Admin Izebal Admin Cattiy Admin Joeoy Admin Bobert Admin Radiotron Scientist Alpha Scientist Beta Scientist Gamma Scientist Omicron Scientist Theta Leader Omega Special Trainers! Regional Trainers are Gymleaders, Elite 4s, Champions and PKMN Trainers from other regions. They can be found around the region! New Mega Evolutions Mega: Accelgor, Ambipom, Barbaracle, Beheyeem, Braviary, Chandelure, Chesnaut, Darkrai, Delphox, Entei, Exegutor, Genesect, Greninja, Goodra, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Keldeo, Ludicolo, Meloetta, Ninjask, Pidjeot, Raikou, Spinda, Suicune, Swoobat, Tropius, Victini, Xerneas, Yveltal New Forms Victini: Dig Form, Dust Form and Rod Form Meloetta: Spring Form, Summer Form, Autumn Form and Winter Form Keldeo: Armor Form, Biped Form, and Tiny Form, Genesect: Quadledd Form, Crawler Form